Sweeter than candy
by Snowfire11
Summary: It's halloween time! That means alot of sweetness! Will this halloween be sweeter than intended for Arthur and Dom? Who said halloween always had to be scary?     Dom/Ari and Arthur/OC- My oc Kate!


**Hello everyone! Just as promised, here is the Halloween party chapter! Well, this is actualy a one or two-shot. HEHE.**

**So please read this and enjoy!**

* * *

"Eames, I really don't want to do this." Two men said behind seperate changing room doors.

"But guys, Ariadne and Kate asked us to go. It'll be fun! There will be drunk girls, candy, and ummmm... MORE CANDY!" The Brit spoke, as he examined his text messages from the chair on the other side of the crowded store.  
"Arthur Dom, come on out, lets see you guys." Eames gushed out as he smacked a hand on the two dressing room doors. He smirked broadly as he heard some angry groans directed his way.

Eames heard the sound of changing doors unlock.

He looked uop at the two men in front of him and smiled broadly looking over the two's costumes.

"Perfect, haha this is going to be fun." Eames said and smiled, his white teeth showing.

* * *

Kate examined her figure in the mirror and frowned. There was no chubbiness she just felt uncomfterable in this costume.

"Ari, I look like an idiot." Kate whined out as she adjusted the belt on her hips. Her sister looked at her in disbeleif, her mouth hanging agape ever so slightly.

"There is no way in hell that you look like an idiot. You look amazing! No guy in the room will be able to take his eyes off of you!" Ariadne squealed out as she added the finishing touched to her little sister's outfit. She had to admit it Kate looked great in that Batgirl costume. It showed off that great body her sister hid from the world with band t-shirts and jeans.

Kate was wearing a short leather material dress, with the batman logo on the chest. She had a long cape swept over her slim shoulders. He had leather combat boots on and a yellow belt hanging onto her full hips. Kate's hair was curled lightly and she had thick sparkling eyeshadow on her eyes and bright cherry lipstick on her plum, soft lips. (She made sure there was cherry flavor lip gloss on in case she and Arther were to kiss tonight.)

"Haha as if. With you in the room no guy will notice me." Kate breathed out as she swept her eyes over her older sister's costume swiftly.

Ariadne was going as ironically, Princess Ariadne, the greek goddess.

And god didn't she look beautiful. Ariadne had on a white sweeping butterfly dress, with the tips died yellow. He had a small belt around her waist limply. SHe had on gold gladiator sandals and her hair was curled and placed in a loose bun. Her eyes were covered in a light blue eye shadow and her cheeks were covered in a pink blush.

Kate was absently observing her nails when she heard the distant sound of her phone ringtone. She perked up and darted for her room in the large apartment. She dove for her bed and flipped open her messaging phone. There was a new text message from Eames.

_'Party is rescheduled, starts in thirty minutes.' _

Kate cursed loudly and snapped the phone closed and ran over to her sister to tell her the news, her boots clunking loudly

* * *

Arthur, Eames and Cobb stood uncomfterably overlooking everyone inside of their employer's house. No doubt that it was halloween and everyone there was dressed they all felt out of place.

Eames was going as a mixture of The Frankienstein monster and a Zombieland Zombie. It really showed that he came up with the idea for the costume in about 5 minutes.

Dom was dressed up much nicer. He was going as the Phantom of the Opera, by uch whining from Arthur and Eames. The only thing he disliked about the costume was that he was having trouble seeing out one of his eyes, due to the fact that the mask covered half of his face.

Arthur came as Shakespeare. He got the idea from Kate reading Romeo and Juliet in the apartment. He really enjoyed Shakespeare so this wasn't terrible for him.

They were waiting for the girls to show up. The party had begun about 5 minutes ago, and Kate and Ariadne were still not here. They were not ususally late and it made Dom worry slightly.

"Guys where are they?" Arthur asked after a few moments of uncomfterable silence. Eames gave an irritated sigh.

"They are girls, they take WAY longer to get ready. They are probably practically here." Eames said distantly.

Arthur rolled his eyes and wrung his hands nervously. He was dieing to see Kate. He believed they were dateing but he didn't want to give them and inacurate label, so he hadn't announced it to anyone, he only hoped they were in a realationship. His choclate eyes scanned the room, when his eyes locked with someone else's. It was striking green eyes that he dreamed of. Kate's.

He smiled broadly as he saw her slip through the crowd. He didn't hear anything around him, all he heard was the sound of his heart pounding loudly in his ears. He could hear his heart, the one that only beated for her. Time seemed to slow as Kate walked up to him. He finally allowed his eyes to travel up and down her appearence. She was wearing a short black leather Batgirl dress, that hugged every curve of hers perfectly. Her long legs took fast paced strides to him, but he was focused on how beautiful she looked_. _

'_Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night!' _

His heart screamed out at him. He took a breath and smiled at her before breathing out a calm word.

"Hi."

* * *

Dom was watching with an amused expression at how Arthur's whole body changed when he looked at Kate. He chuckled to himself, would he do that with Ariadne? Would he get all giddy and begin acting like a schoolboy once again once she showed? He hoped he wouldn't.

Ariadne hadn't walked in yet, she was probably locking the car.

Sharp blue eyes scanned the room for any sign of the dazzling brunette, but he didn't find any.

He held back a disappointed sigh. Kate had told him that she was looking amazing, but he wnated to see for himself. Very deperatley.

And then he saw it that face, the face of his angel. Ariadne's perfect and gorgeous face.

Their unlike eyes locked and something melted inside him. He saw eveything fade away, and all he saw was her walking towards him, her flowing dress never touching the floor.

No words could describe Ariadne's beauty. Dom could not remember when he had ever saw such a beauty. Her eyes lit up with the joy inside her beating heart. Her gown flowed around her in a heavenly way, Dom thought that faintly for a second she might as well have been a goddess.

_'Was this the point of no return?' For them both?_

* * *

An: This was soo much fun to write! I don't have much to say besides thanks for reading and PLEASE review!


End file.
